


For the Queen's Honor

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The court has much to say about the Queen and the King cannot challenge them to defend her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Queen's Honor

Jon hears the whispered insults to Thayet. Those particular members of the court cannot find justification to insult her looks, so instead they insult her virtue, her morals, her breeding, her upbringing – the list of things goes on. They mutter when she dares to ride astride and when she dares to do the realm's work without him by her side.

If any of his noblemen heard such insults being directed at their wives, they would have the right to challenge the speaker to defend the lady's honor. As King, he cannot challenge his nobles to defend his wife's honor, for it would be a political nightmare.

Most of the time, he aims to take the moral high ground and ignore them. Lets Buri scowl at them for him and follows his wife's lead. Admittedly, he has more pressing issues to worry about besides the vicious and baseless rumors about his wife. When he hears it suggested – quite openly, in the middle of the gardens – that the child the Queen carries is not his, he almost loses his temper. Almost.

But then he remembers Thayet's steady calm and how she does not – and would not – want him to say anything rash in her defense. Perhaps the talk will be silenced when the baby is born. 


End file.
